New Saturday
by 98tuffluv
Summary: Kiana is the daughter of Zak Saturday. What happens when she finds out that she can control cryptids? Is Kur back? What will happen next? I do not own Secret Saturdays or its characters. Kiana is a figment of my imagination
1. Prologue

"Daddy! Look, a butterfly!" the small seven year old girl exclaimed happily.

"That's right," her father approved, tousling her black and white hair, while brushing his own out of his face.

She grinned and looked at him with bright blue eyes, "It's pretty huh?"

"It sure is sweetheart," he agreed.

She patted her orange and black sundress, "Do you have to go tomorrow?"

He tousled her hair again, "Sorry hon."

"Why can't I ever go with you?" she whined.

"Kiana," he knelt down and out his hands on her shoulders, "Do you know what I do for a living?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Good. Keep it that way," he sighed, "Let's go inside. It's getting dark."

He grabbed her small hand and they walked inside.

(Later that night...)  
A loud 'BOOM!' woke Kiana from her slumber, "Daddy?"

She looked out her window and saw her father in a fighting stance and a man in a blue cloak, followed by a weird spider man mutant. Her eyes widened and she ran outside.

"Daddy!" she yelled.

"Get inside Kiana!" her father urged.

"You try to hard Saturday," the man said wickedly, "You're running out of luck."

"I'll keep trying Argost!" he yelled.

"Munya, if you will..." the weird spider guy sprung and pinned her father down.

"Daddy!" she cried.

"Hello my dear," the man peered at her with icyy cold eyes.

She slowly backed away, "Leave me daddy alone!"

"Foolish girl, your father is of no use to me, you are."

He suddenly grabbed her, "AAAIII! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Munya, let's go!" Argost commanded.

Munya jumped off of her father and they jumped into a large air-craft. Argost set the trembling child down and she began to cry.

"I want my daddy!" she yelled.

He knelt down next to her, "Your father will come eventually I am afraid. So I will have to be quick. Munya!" Munya appeared, "Take her to the machine."

He picked her up efffortlessly and she screamed, "No! Let go of me!"

He put her in a large glass container and she pounded uselessly against it, "Daddy! Daddy!"

Argost moved behind a control panel, pushed a button, and she suddenly began to glow, "Ah...she is the one."

She felt fear coil inside her, "What're you doing to me! Please, let me go!"

Suddenly the door burst open, "Argost!"

She yelled with joy, "Daddy!"

"Hello again, young Saturday," Argost mused.

"Let my daughter go," he growled.

"Ah Zak, was it so long ago that you were twelve?" Argots teased.

Suddenly Munya grabbed her, "Daddy!"

"Kiana! Hang on!" he crashed into Munya and caught her, "Let's get out of here."

He moved to the exit and jumped out, "Daddy," she buried her face in his chest.

He landed in the yard, "Are you okay? Did they do anything?"  
S

he looked at him with sad eyes, "They made me glow."

"Oh no," he hung his head, "I'd hoped this would never happen."

"Daddy, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Kur's curse passed down to you," he met her eyes, "You can control cryptids."

**Ha! Not only am I a Sonic nerd, but I've been affected by Secret Saturdays! :D Yeah...I'm weird. Anyways, I hope you enojoyed! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	2. Six years Later

It was six years later. Thirteen year old Kiana was gazing out the ship window and absentmindedly twisting her shoulder length hair.

"Kiana?" her dad called.

She looked at him with black eyelids, "Yes?"

"We're almost there. Buckle up and get ready," he warned.

She nodded, buckled herself, and clutched a long stick tightly in her hands. This stick wasn't usual, however, it was an ancient artifact that helped her direct her cryptid powers. She looked at the ancient wood and took a deep breath, she had grown a lot of control over the past few years, but she still wasn't in full command.

"Are you ready?" Zak Saturday asked.

"Let's do this," she replied.

He chuckled, "You're deffinatly my daughter."

She felt the ship lurch, "Uh...dad? What kind of landing is thi-AH!"

Her stomach dropped as the ship fell, "Hang on Kiana!"

"Already done!" she yelped, clutching the seat tightly.

"Alright! Brace yourself," the ship touched down roughly, threatened to tip, and then returned to normal.

She sighed with relief, "That was close."

Her dad unbuckled himself and stood up, "Alright, let's go."

She nodded, unbuckled, and was about to get up when the ship gave a violent lurch, and tipped over, "AH!"

She fell flat onto the side of the ship, "Dad! What's going on!"

"It's Argost!" Zak yelled, "Just hang on!"

Suddenly, the opposite side of the ship ripped open, "Greetings from beyond venoo Saturdays!"

She groaned and pushed herself up, "Great."

"My, my. You have done well with her," Argost complimented, jumping into the ship.

"Thanks, remind to accept that compliment when I care," she said sarcastically.

Zak smirked, "Deffinatly mine."

"There is not doubt about it. Espescially with the gift of Kur," Argost grinned.

She flipped her stick out and got in a defensive stance, "Back off Argost!"

Suddenly, Munya jumped down, "Ah, there you are Munya."

She gulped, but held her ground, "How's it goin' Munya?"

Argost's servant roared and turned into his half spider form, "Nice to see you too," she muttered.

Zak pulled out his claw, "Ready for some butt whoopin' Argost?"

"I can see the family resemblance," Argost grinned, "I'm afraid that I've only come for dear Kiana."

"Too bad you can't have me," she snapped.

Munya jumped behind her and clamped down on her arms, "I wouldn't be to sure of that young Saturday."

She clenched her stick and thwacked Munya on the head, making him let go, "I'm pretty sure."

**XD Hope you're enjoying this...I am. :D Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


End file.
